Quidditch Kiss Cam
by hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: When Hogwarts decides that Quidditch needs even more chaos, the decide to bring in a spell that will take two faces of two people with so much chemistry, it is almost certain they will end up together, and make them kiss. A modified version of a muggle "kiss cam". Enter Harry and Draco. Drarry, Eighth-Year
It was one of the first games of the Quidditch season, and Gryffindor was having its first match with Slytherin, and those two houses weren't the only ones that were excited. Things were bound to lively, but it was already heating up between the two houses before the game even started.

"Hey Potter, you might as well give up already, we all know you're going to lose already, with your _Firebolt_." The Slytherin Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy taunted.

The aforementioned Gryffindor Captain was not intimidated in the slightest, even though he knew his broom could not compete with Draco's _Golden Streak ll,_ and instead retorted:

"Shut up Malfoy, I don't have to prove my talent to get on the team, you know, unlike some people." He said, smirking, and taking a step closer to Draco.

"Wow Potter, how the time flies, how old is that insult, like six years? Get some better content." Draco countered, glaring and taking a step closer as well, bringing their faces about six inches apart.

"Well, it's still so relevant, you still have no talent, not even after all of these years, as you've reminded us." Harry said, bringing his face closer still, until they were called out on to the field.

"Good luck" Malfoy spat, sarcastically.

"Don't need it." Harry retorted, calmly and with a smirk on his face.

"Now the captains will shake hands." A voice called out, both were glaring at each other with too much venom to notice. "Now the captains will shake hands" the voice repeated and begrudgingly the limbs gripped for a split second before dropping and the Slytherin, being the dramatic little git he was, wiped his on his robes, as if he had just touched something slimy, and wanted to get it off.

A whistle blew and the teams took off, the animosity between them fueling the excitement and soon everybody was cheering or jeering. Harry looked around the Quidditch field, still, so if he saw the glinting object he could head straight for it. Draco obviously had different strategies, as he was searching the pitch, but the snitch hadn't been found.

The whistle blew. The game had been going on for hours, and the crowd was losing their excitement. The players were getting cold and some felt slightly nauseous and wanted a break.

Harry and Draco and a couple of other Slytherin and Gryffindor players that Harry cared less about were standing by the walls of the fields ready to get back in the game.

Headmistress McGonagall's voice filled the stadium

"Well, since we're in the middle of a break, I guess it's best to tell you about our newest installment." The crowd murmured in excitement and confusion as McGonagall pulled out her wand and called out a spell that sounded like " _cam tradis_ " and two outlines of faces popped up, with a question mark in the middle of the faces. "This is a spell that allows us to pull up two faces, that's connection and chemistry are so prominent, and so full of love, that they are almost certain to end up together." The whole crowd cheered and clapped. "All the muggle borns might know this better as a "kiss cam"". All the muggleborns cheered, weather because of the mention, or simply because they liked the prospect. "I hope that everybody plays along, out of fun of it, and because if you don't we will not continue the game." The crowd was murmuring with different emotions at this line. "We will now commence the spell." She finished, and pointed her wand out to the two outlines and called out " _Initium_ " and the screens flashed a different face seemingly every one-tenth of a second before stopping on two faces.

An all too familiar blond, and an all too familiar scarhead.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

At this point, the crowd was doing something a little more than just murmuring in confusion. Or maybe all the noise was coming from said boys, who were screaming their heads off and running in the opposite directiona. Or maybe it was coming from Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, bawling their eyes out, who thought they were perfect for one of the boys. Or maybe from Hermione Granger and Millicent Bulstrode, who had already figured it out long ago, and were laughing their heads off. Or maybe from Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, who were jeering and booing as loud as they could, knowing their best mate could never fall for their worst enemy, right?

"Everybody, everybody, calm down!" McGonagall shouted, and her, being her, everybody did. Save for Draco and Harry that were on opposite ends of the field, crouched into their knees, whimpering. "I know this is a shock to everyone." The crowd murmured in agreement, "But as rules are rules, and there will be no exceptions. Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, will, ah, kiss." The crowd was silent. Before erupting in cheers and catcalls, before there was chanting of "KISS, KISS, KISS" from all of the stands, and even, some of the professors. All eyes were on the boys.

Draco stood up, and made his way to the other end of the stadium.

The crowd got even louder.

Harry, not going to be stood up by this prat, stood up as well, and decided to meet him in the middle.

Though seemingly impossible, the crowed cheered even more, as the boys were only inches away from each other now.

Then they became deathly silent.

The boys shared a quick peck on the lips, and you heard the collective groan of disappointment.

They stared each other for a split second, before going back in, for a much longer, much more passionate kiss.

Once again the crowd went wild, and the "kiss cam" finally dissipated, but not before exploding in fireworks over the boys, whose lips were still firmly locked. The Quidditch match resumed shortly, and the two Seekers left the match holding hands.

That is the story of how Draco Malfoy and now, Harry Malfoy, got married.


End file.
